


Let's Talk About It

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Draco's in the middle of Rita Skeeter's column, when Scorpius decides to open up to his father...





	Let's Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Much thanks to my friend DS for the beta-check! <3

A nice hot drink and Rita Skeeter’s column:  the perfect Sunday. Draco turned the page of the Daily Prophet and rolled his eyes.

“Scorpius?”

“Father?”

“If you keep staring at me, you’ll burn a hole right through the part where Mr Potter and I were _spotted in each other’s company_ at the Leaky Cauldron. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Scorpius mustered a smile. “I enjoy spending  time with you.”

“Very flattering, but since you’re too old to be stealing biscuits, I would say there’s something  you need to say.”

“B-but... ?”

“Never fool a Malfoy,” Draco smirked, while offering his son a cup of tea with a wave of his wand. “Spill, son.”

“All right,” Scorpius sighed as he drank from his cup. “It’s—about Albus.”

“Of course,” Draco said. He had wondered why he hadn’t seen Potter’s son the last couple of days. He took another sip and waited.

“He—we... _er_... almost did it last week.”

Draco felt as if he had been hit by a Transylvanian Tackle, but nevertheless managed to keep a straight face. “ _Almost_?” he said, his voice a bit higher than usual.

“Yeah,” Scorpius said, his cheeks somewhat flushed. “We were in the middle of—what’s it called?— _the prelude_ , and then I didn’t want to go further. Al wasn’t pleased.”

“I can imagine that.”

“Next time, it will be even harder going beyond second base,” Scorpius whispered.

“With your pants on, it will be.” Draco immediately realised this was a bad time for lame jokes to ease the tension.

“Father, I’m talking about sex with my boyfriend!” Scorpius snapped. “I need your advice!”

“The easiest way would be to break up with him. But that’s probably not what you’re after.”

Scorpius swallowed audibly.

“Scor,” Draco said softly. “You don’t have to sleep with Albus if you’re not ready yet. If he loves you, he’ll understand.”

“I don’t want to lose him, Father."

“Talk to him, son,” Draco murmured soothingly. “You’ll work it out.”

“I’ll call him immediately. Thanks, Father.”

“And Scorpius?”

“Yes?”

“It’s better to say no _before_ things get overheated. A Potter is like the Hogwarts Express: when the coal’s on fire, there’s no stopping it.”

_Believe me, I know._


End file.
